


rain and fire

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Badly Written, Crack, F/M, OH EM SQUEE MY OTP, One Shot, WE WENT FUCKING INSANE, no because like we ship alex lesbianisms and leonidas gays so like, sorry - Freeform, this is 2010 all over again, this is a terribly written fanfic written at 11pm with me and my friends losing our minds, we are in a hysteria, who says otp anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: This is not serious
Relationships: Alex/Leonidas (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	rain and fire

Rain fell. After all this time, there was only pain. 

Alex pushed her long blonde hair back behind her ear as she walked towards Leonidas with a flare in her eyes.

“Your Highness, I--”

“There is no need to speak, Alex. I know what you are here for.”

Leonidas spoke with his commanding voice and turned around to face Alex. “I know the very same flame that sparks within your eyes… It sparks within mine as well. Such is the way of Valkaheim.”

“...Of course. Through the flames of battle, and through strength, bonds are formed.”

“What do you think is the bond we share now, Alex?”

The question took her aback. The rain continued.

“I… I don't know.”

“Alex. You know.”

“Leonidas, I--”

He grabbed her close to him, and looked into her eyes, their 4heads touching.

“Alex…”

The flames within them came to a mutual understanding, and it clicked into place.

Though not ready to share a kiss, they stayed there in a warm embrace.

The rain continued to fall. 


End file.
